Insoportablemente Bella
by PamCullenM
Summary: bella, bella... Insoportablemente Bella, Bella... orgullosa y engreída ¡como si abrazara a una piedra! solo quería que le dijera que era bella...


**Insoportablemente Bella…**

Para _Fernanda HC._

Un one shot largo, _for you! _

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = Q n P L U 1 6 Y C I Y

_Busquen esta canción increíble, ¡no se arrepentirán!_

_._

_._

.

.

.

Abrí la puerta con brusquedad, enojado, frustrado y muy molesto la cerré con los mismos sentimientos. Tire mi saco al piso y me afloje la corbata. Quería llorar, quería gritar, quería golpear.

¿Por qué fui tan estúpido, tan tonto?

_Sí, era bella…_

El apartamento a las diez de la noche, que antes solía ser alegre, ahora era sombrío y repugnante. Me dirigí a la habitación con la que alguna vez compartí con ella, mi _bella_.

¡Que mentira más grande!

¿Cómo puede dejarme enganchar por aquella clase de mujer? ¿Cómo pude yo creer que no era la clase de mujer que necesitaba? Llegue a la habitación y encontré el closet abierto, su tocador lleno de cosas femeninas, ella nunca había sido así, ¿Cómo fue que le paso todo aquello?

_-Sí, era muy bella, Como una rosa, Como una estrella…Como una hoja nacida en el aire de la primavera…-_ con mis dedos delinee su rostro en una foto que yacía en aquel tocador. La tome con mis dos manos, una lágrima salió y deje caer la foto.

Seguro que todo comenzó desde la vez que le pedí que se casase conmigo, recuerdo perfectamente su rostro, en aquellos días no le había tomado importancia. Pero ahora todo encajaba, su boca mostraba inseguridad, quería evitar el compromiso; pero yo, _tan estúpido_ le rogué que aceptar y así lo hizo.

_**Flash back.**_

_-bella, cariño… yo quiero casarme contigo, ¡unir para siempre nuestras vidas!-me encontraba de rodillas mostrándole el anillo y suplicándole._

_-pero…Edward…yo…este…no se…es que…veras…yo…eh….b-b-bie-e-en-n…acepto-miraba el anillo insaciablemente tan pronto me dijo si, tomo el anillo y se lo puso._

_-es hermoso Edward…-el anillo de perlas le quedaba perfecto, porque ella era Bella._

_-hermoso para ti mi bella, por que tu eres hermosa…eres bella…-le sonreí y la acerque mas a mi a pesar de que puso resistencia._

_Me miro a los ojos dulcemente, dudosa me brindo una sonrisa, -¿puedes volver a decirlo?_

_La mire-¿Qué cosa?-le di un beso en la frente y se puso estática._

_-de que soy bella, hermosa… ¿puedes repetirlo tu?_

_-claro mi princesa, mi sol, mi luz, la perfección hecha mujer, eres hermosa, perfecta, eres bella…_

_Ella me sonrió complacida._

_**Fin flashback.**_

Me acerque lentamente a mi piano forte que se hallaba en la sala del departamento. Recordando esa ocasión, me pasaron escalofríos por el cuerpo, ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto? Por supuesto, cegado por un amor materialista.

Me senté lentamente en el asiento del piano y teclee unas cuantas notas.

- _Sí, era muy bella, y era orgullosa como una hiedra y me fingía un amor que jamás lo sentía de veras, Sólo quería sentirse halagada y oír que era bella…_-recordé de nuevo esos momentos en que ella me pedía, bolsas, vestidos, sombreros, zapatos, maquillaje… ella no era mi bella. ¿Cómo le había sucedió aquello?

_Bella, bella, _

_Insoportablemente bella bella _

_Bella, bella, _

_Inaguantablemente bella, bella _

_Bella, bella, _

_Insoportablemente bella bella, _

_Bella, bella _

Lagrimas caían de mis ojos, ella no me quería, ella nunca me había querido, solamente era mi dinero, mi posición, mi fortuna, mis influencias. Ahora ella estaba en una fiesta importante de la ciudad de los Ángeles. Engañándome quien sabe con cuantos hombres.

Era una mentirosa, impostora, mal agradecida… una _zorra…_

- _Sí, era muy bella, sí, era muy bella…pero vacía, pero tan fría, que al abrazarla pensaba que estaba abrazando a una piedra…Sí, era bella…-_mas lagrimas y mas lagrimas. No lo podía soportar.

_Flashback_

_El hotel esta lleno, bella se había ido directo al baño porque requería arreglarse. ¿Que mas hermosa quería ser?, ella era perfecta. Después de unos cuantos papeleos ya había podido encontrar una habitación y me dirigía a los baños para poder llevarla a la habitación. La encontré saliendo de los baños._

_-Edward… ¿ya encontraste una habitación?, creo que necesito un baño para relajarme y retocar mi maquillaje…-ella sonaba preocupada pero la tome de la cintura y le di una abrazo por la espalda, ella se pudo de repente estática._

_-¿Qué pasa cariño?-pregunte confundido, ella se zafo de mis brazos_

_-necesito un baño Edward, no luzco muy bonita.-se expreso con una cara de fastidio y terquedad._

_-bien, vayámonos…-ella se dirigió a donde nuestras maletas se encontraban y a regañadientes me sonrió._

_Fin flashback_

Mentirosa y cautivadora, perfecta y orgullosa. Nunca le gustaba que la interrumpiera pero aun así yo la amaba. Era inteligente y manipuladora, engreída y caprichosa; pero aun así yo la amaba.

- _sí, era muy bella, para mirarla, para adorarla, para cuidarla igual que se cuida la cosa más tierna, para decir que uno tiene guardado una cosa muy bella_ …-el piano resonaba junto con las palabras que salían de lo mas fondo de mi corazón, eran mis sentimientos.

Tocaron muy levemente a la puerta, no quería levantarme pero aun así lo hice. Era Alice, mi hermana menor.

-Edward siento mucho lo que sucedió, espero estés bien y pues, mama te mando esto-saco de su bolsa una bolsa café, la tome y la abrí; eran galletas.

-dijo que si necesitabas ayuda y consejos pues, fueras con ella…-me sonrió dulcemente y me abrazo.

-enserio hermanito, lo siento muchísimo; sé que la querías tanto como tu vida…-le correspondí a su abrazo y se despidió con un beso.

-lo que necesites hermano, aquí voy a estar…ya sabes…-con sus dos manos tomo mi rostro y después la vi desaparecer en el ascensor.

Cerré la puerta tranquilamente y tome de la bolsa una galleta de mi madre, eran dulces y me relajaron por un momento. Pero no impido que me dirigiese a la terraza y desde el balcón admirara la belleza de la ciudad de chicago, mi hogar, mi mundo, mi única vida. Me deje caer en el suelo y llore. Llore lo que mas pude en toda mi existencia.

Le había jurado mi amor.

Solo faltaba una semana para casarnos.

Y la halle, entre sabanas con un tipo.

Ella sonreía y el también.

No como me sonreía a mi, ella se reía.

Quiso disculparse entregándome el anillo de bodas.

Y se fue, según mañana vendría por sus cosas.

-eres una mentirosa, una orgullosa, engreída y caprichosa _Isabella Swan_, mi bella…mi bella-mis sollozos tardaron un poco en irse. Quien sabe como terminare, tome copas y copas, grite y grite, llore y llore…

Yo la quería, pero ella nunca me había querido. Un amor fingido, solo por mi dinero y porque quería oír siempre que le decía que era bella…

_Bella, bella, _

_Insoportablemente bella, bella _

_Bella, bella, _

_Inaguantablemente bella bella _

_Bella, bella, _

_Insoportablemente bella bella, _

_Bella, bella_

.

.

.

.

_**Espero les haya gustado, lo hice con mucho cariño para Fernanda HC. **_

_**Escuchen por favor la canción para que le puedan entender ese feeling… jojojo ^ ^**_

_**(Es muy gracioso que termine de escribir esto mientras escuchaba esta noche es para amar del rey león .!), espero les haya gustado y lo hallan disfrutado. Tardare un poco con noches de Pemberly… épocas de exámenes, ¡como odio los exámenes!**_

_**Ah, la canción es de Emmanuel-Insoportablemente bella, quizás algúns de ustedes conozcan a este increíble cantante (la chica de humo y corazón de melao)**_

_**Hakuna Matata!**_

_**Bexos desde mexicoOo! ,!**_

_**AleCullen14**_

_**p.d: ¿alguien quiere algún one-shot? denme alguna canción o alguna idea y se los hago, aunque deberán tener como su mejor arma la paciencia =P x inbox (quizás es Facebook ¬¬!)**_


End file.
